Various emergency conditions may arise, such as medical emergencies, a fire or the like. In order to address the emergency conditions, the timely response of emergency responders is of importance. However, the response time of the emergency responders may be inhibited in some instances by various smart objects, such as locked gates and doors, a security system, etc.
By way of example, an individual may require medical assistance with the responsiveness with which the medical assistance is provided oftentimes being of importance with respect to the manner in which the individual recovers, if at all. It may sometimes be difficult, however, for an individual who requires medical assistance to grant access to a medical response service that is arriving to the individual's home to provide the medical assistance. For example, in instances in which an individual is alone and is stricken with a medical emergency, the individual may be unable to unlock the front door and to turn on lights to allow a medical response service, such as a police department, the emergency response unit of a hospital or other emergency responder, to quickly reach the individual in need of medical assistance. In this regard, the medical emergency may render the individual unconscious or otherwise unable to unlock the front door or turn on lights such that the timeliness with which the individual receives medical assistance is delayed. This delay may, in turn, have a deleterious impact upon the recovery of the individual from the medical condition.
In a more particular example, an individual may be in the bathroom at home and suffering from a heart attack which may render the individual unable to turn off the security system and unlock both the front door and bathroom door so that a medical response unit can provide medical assistance. As such, the individual may be required to wait until the medical response unit breaks down both doors to reach the individual. The delay in the individual receiving medical attention may disadvantageously impact the recovery of the individual from the heart attack, thereby potentially putting at risk the recovery of the individual from their medical condition.